Love of Patronus
by Lily Potter-Prior
Summary: James Potter: Arrogant toe-rag, "Quidditch hero", and completely aware of it. Lily Evans: Oblivious to his charms. What's different in their 7th year? Everything.
1. Evans

_Lily Evans_ awoke on the morning of September the 1st with a start. It was 7:00 in the morning, much too early, but she could not help but smile groggily as she stretched and yawned her way out of bed. In four hours, she would be on her way to her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was not just a student, she was Head Girl. As her eyes focused on her surroundings, she saw that her Hogwarts uniform was folded neatly at the foot of her bed with her Head Girl badge polished and freshly ironed on. She felt a rush of affection for her mother who after all these years still could not fully comprehend the idea of magically altering items.

 _"I simply cannot understand how this works, Lils." Lily's mother was watching a ten-year-old Lily Evans make a flower bloom and un-bloom. "You really are a gift of nature, darling."_

Lily smiled fondly at the first memory of magic that she shared with her mother. How she had loved to play with flowers back then, despite Petunia's objection.

And then she sighed sadly. Petunia was never one to accept the abnormalities of Lily compared to the normal, muggle world. But as Lily changed into her fresh smelling Hogwarts robes, she refused to let anything take away her excitement at returning to Hogwarts this year.

Three hours and forty-five minutes later, Lily Evans stood on the crowded platform 9 3/4, standing quietly and confidently in the doorway of one of the entrances on the train. Every time a frightened first year shyly approached the entry way, Lily was there with smiles and encouragement to welcome them aboard.

That is... until she heard an excited shriek from behind her, and barely turning around in time to catch a flying body who wrapped tightly around her. Emmeline Vance had practically attacked Lily in the excitement of seeing her for the first time all summer.

"Lily! Ugh, just _look_ at that badge! I've been dying to see you! Alice and Marlene are in a compartment already and we've been waiting... I thought I should come and find you... but _oh!_ You look incredible!" Emmeline gushed.

Lily gave an airy laugh as Emmeline finally regained composure. "Tell them I will be there as soon as I can. I have to walk the corridors for a few minutes and organize a few things with the Head Boy... wherever and whoever he is." She suddenly looked around as if she could spot the badge through the bustling crowd on the platform.

"Oh, I've heard who he is." Emmeline's voice suddenly turned flirtatious and laced with sarcasm. "James Potter."

Lily laughed, "Em, be serious, I'm so excited and he is probably the only thing that could ruin my mood."

"But Lils, I'm not kidding." Lily felt her chest contract just a little bit at the thought. Hundreds of protests flew through her brain as she considered the possibility of James Potter being Head Boy.

But just then the train whistle blew, and Lily was forced to see for herself. As she finally reached the Prefect's carriage, she saw the unmistakable messy brown hair of James Potter although he was taller than last year.

"Oh good, Lily!" The newest generation of Gryffindor Prefect smiled up at her. "That means we can start, yeah?"

At the sound of her name, James Potter turned around rather quickly. His right hand rushed to ruffle his hair and he gave her a smooth smile.

"Evans." He spoke her name slowly as though savoring it, and watched her silently for a moment. "Ready to be responsible?" He winked, but Lily did not sigh, laugh, bat her eyelashes, or respond in any fashion that nearly any other Hogwarts girl would - except to clench her teeth, nod, and turn to direct her voice to the prefects.

"Lily! Is it true? Is James Potter the new Head Boy with you?" She had just entered her friends' compartment after doing a few rounds with the prefects. She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"But Lils, this means you two share a dorm!" It was Marlene McKinnon who spoke this time, an unmistakably flirtatious smile forming on her mouth. Lily felt her chest tense again for she had not even thought about that. An entire year living with the playboy, quidditch, arrogant snob that was James Potter? Pass.

Lily spent the rest of the train ride stoically avoiding any talk regarding her duties as well as anything else that could lead to Potter, and eventually after what seemed like a lifetime they arrived.

She could not avoid him forever though, it seemed, seeing as she and James had to wait until all of the first years were safely in the boats before proceeding to the carriages. Making sure everything was cleared up meant that they were the last two on the platform and therefore shared a carriage up to the school.

"How was your summer, Evans?" James had pulled out his favorite snitch from his pocket and was letting it flutter arrogantly beside him.

"It was fine. Yours?" She kept her answer short and polite, emphasizing the fact that they were nowhere near friends.

James Potter shrugged noncommittally. "Was what it was. Do anything special?"

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's it to you, Potter?"

A small smile twitched across his mouth. "You're hot when your irritated, Evans." He hadn't changed a bit.

She shook her head frustratedly and directed her attention at the slowly growing castle in the window.

"Come on, I wouldn't be me if I didn't flirt with you would I?" He tilted his head in order to get back in her line of sight. "Besides, we'll be living together now so I suppose you ought to warm up to me, yeah?"

She looked at him skeptically for a moment before saying, "I hate to break your spell, Potter, but if you haven't noticed in the six years of knowing me, I am _not_ going to join the club of weak minded snobs who you shag and ditch." She hadn't meant to sound so venomous, but she was not going to take his crap this year. She had her studies to worry about.

However, she did feel a small twinge of regret when she noticed him flinch slightly at her words. They rode in silence the rest of the way to the castle and only made eye contact when he held open the carriage door for her on her way out.

 **A/N: This is all being brought over from my Wattpad account lily-evanspotter, so if you happen to like this (I hope you do), please head over and vote my story:)**


	2. Potter

James watched her stalk off to the castle ahead of me. Her words had struck him more than he had expected them to. It was true, he had had my fair share of hookups but he had never had sex with any of them and, of course, she had no idea that she was in his head through every single one of them. Of course, she would probably be disgusted at the creepiness of that, but it wasn't his fault that she had me under her spell.

 _"James!" Renée Cattermole let out a gasp of excitement as James threw her up against the wall of the third floor. He held her hard against the cold stone as he nipped his way down her throat, and she let out a sigh of pleasure. She made to reach for his robes but he hissed silently, running his hands up and down her body._

 _And then they came again, the visions, and suddenly it was not Reginald Cattermole's fifth-year sister up against the wall, but Lily Evans. It was Lily's eyes that looked at him hungrily, Lily's arms who clung to him, and Lily's smooth dark red hair that he was running his hands through._

 _"Lily," He murmured against Renée's firm lips, and she broke away quickly._

 _"What?" Renée was stepping back, looking disgruntled. "Did you call me 'Lily'?"_

 _James could only nod, breathless, and she huffed angrily, hastily buttoning her robes and running off down the corridor. He turned so that he was leaning against the wall, willing his thoughts to turn to something other than the beautiful redhead who would never feel the same way._

The sound of his yell of frustration and fist hitting the wall in the memory from last year woke him from his memory, and he saw to his surprise that the two of them were almost to the castle. He watched Lily knock on the towering entrance to the castle and, when they opened, turn to him.

"Are you coming?" Her voice was not rude or sarcastic, but merely polite and final. He might have preferred her being rude, because then at least he would have a reason to convince himself that she was not worth everything he went through at the sight of her. He smiled without a word, lost in thought. He felt his stomach flutter ever-so-slightly as she sent him a small, warm smile back. He knew it was her way of apologizing for her words in the carriage, but he felt as though this was progress.

The two of them made their way quickly to the Great Hall with a couple of staff members and sat down near but not next to each other. James sat down between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and across from Peter Pettigrew, and subtly watched Lily sit with her friends Alice Fawley and her boyfriend Frank Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon and her boyfriend Peter, Mary MacDonald, and Emmeline Vance. He couldn't help but notice the elated expression she had sitting with her closest friends and laughing naturally and freely.

"Prongs you'll catch a pixie in that open mouth of yours." It was Sirius who was smirking knowingly at him. James threw him a dirty look and opened his mouth for a retort before Professor Dumbledore stood up to announce the sorting. Professor McGonagall came forward to begin the naming.

"MacMillon, Henry!" _Hufflepuff._

"Davies, Daniel!" _Ravenclaw._

"Parkinson, Watford!" _Slytherin._

"Tonks, Nymphadora!" _Gryffindor._ James looked up at this, the first Gryffindor of the night and cheered along with his housemates. He noticed her hair change to tomato red as she sat down and turned to his friends. "That's bloody cool, that is!" Sirius and Peter nodded, grinning, but Remus just watched her silently.

"Oi! Moony!" Lupin blinked and grinned as well. "Yeah, brilliant." James lost interest after that, his mind drifting to the events after dinner. He was going to be living with Lily Evans.

"Potter! Evans!" McGonagall's shrill voice rang out over the clambering of students following the Prefects to the common rooms. They both halted in their tracks turning to look at her.

"Your dormitories are around the corner from the Gryffindor Common room, and the password is _Leo Ignis_." They nodded and followed their house up to Gryffindor Tower.

James' friends smirked at him and wiggled their eyebrows before heading in, and James watched Lily wave away her friends and they headed to their dormitory quietly.

"Lily," James began as they reached the mini gargoyle around the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. He was unsure how to proceed, and Lily raising one eyebrow at him did not help. He felt a tingle in his lower stomach... and somewhere else, but he blinked looking away. That one thing always got him.

"Lily, I just wanted you to know, that arrogance and pranks aside, I'm not the same prat you've known and hated for so long. Just, keep that in mind, please." He added the last part quickly, and watched her warily.

For a moment she said nothing, but then she looked up at him and smiled softly as though considering whether or not to trust him. Then she turned, murmured the password and they made their way inside.

It was a miniature version of the Gryffindor Common room, except with two desks on one wall and doors beside them engraved with each of their names in turn, and a bathroom on the opposite side.

"I'm going to wash up, I hope you don't mind." He turned to her and away from his surroundings.

"Of course, yeah." He said, rather rushedly and ruffling his hair nervously. She turned and after quicky grabbing a small bag from her room crosses the common area and into the bathroom. James couldn't help but notice that they made short, brief eye contact before she shut the door.

It took James about 5 minutes before he was bored out of his head. He had always had his Marauders to goof off with and this silence was frustrating. He had just made up his mind to head over to the common room when the bathroom door opened and he froze.

Lily Evans was closing the door behind her wearing nothing but a bath towel around her slender, beautiful body that had streaks of water from where her dark, wavy hair was dripping. James felt all air leave his body as well as any desire to leave the room.

After what felt like an eternity she noticed him, jumping slightly.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was calm, yet laced with suspicion as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"I was- just- heading to the common room." He directed his attention to the fire, staring insistently at it to get his train of thought back. "I ran out of things to keep me occupied here."

"Oh. I thought it might be me." James gulped in surprise and his eyes leaped back to her, a flicker of something new in his chest. However, she was laughing at him, but he was not hurt or offended, in fact, he thought it was pretty damn hot. Her eyes glittered with mirth before she changed tact, "Will you wait for me? I'd like to go too."

"Yeah, definitely." And once she was changed, they clambered out of the door of their new home, James once again holding her door open for her.


	3. Evans (I)

Exactly one month had passed since Lily Evans' first night at Hogwarts and she was completely swamped with her N.E.W.T.s. However, unlike some, she had a unique talent of successful time management which meant that she had a successful social life as well as being top in every class.

At this very moment, Lily was on her way to Transfiguration with Marlene. The familiar cat with square spectacle markings around the eyes was sitting calmly on McGonagall's desk, tail flicking absent-mindedly. She and Marlene sat down at their joint desk in the front of the room. The familiar ruffled dark-haired boy sat down at the desk to Lily's right along with Sirius.

James Potter winked at her as she glanced over, but Lily just scoffed quietly and shook her head ever so slightly, but she saw his snarky smile out of the corner of her eye. She set up her parchment and quills in front of her, and not a moment after she looked up from her preparation did the cat on McGonagall's desk leap upwards and fluidly become the Professor herself.

"Today will be just me speaking, about the more advanced uses for Transfiguration in life after Hogwarts, a reality some of you may not be so ready to face.." She narrowed her eyes at a Slytherin in the back and a ripple of laughter disrupted the otherwise quiet room.

Lily's eyes were focused solely on either McGonagall or her parchment, nowhere else. That is until there was a crash from the desk on her right. James' ink bottle had fallen in between his and Lily's desk and shattered loudly, sending ink flying onto both his and Lily's ankles.

"Merlin's beard!" James had leaped upwards in complete shock and immediately began rummaging in his robes for his wand. Lily immediately raised her own and within seconds then ink bottle slid together and landed on his desk with a clink quickly followed by the thread of ink which gracefully slid in through the open top. She could clean her ankle later.

James finally surfaced with his wand to see everything restored and looked up at Lily in wonder. She bit her lip to prevent a smirk and rolled her eyes before turning back to McGonagall.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, seeing as you have been paying such good attention, I'm sure you would be more than willing to tell us all the importance of focus in the subtle art of transfiguration?"

James took a deep breath and glanced at Lily before proceeding:

"When it comes to transfiguration, the qualities needed to succeed are very similar to those needed in ones every day. Specifically, focus and understanding the importance of understanding surroundings. Someone told me in my fourth year, that if I stopped being such an arrogant prat, more opportunities might open up for me." Sirius snorted beside him and received a hard elbow to the throat.

Lily felt a slight twinge of humor in her stomach. It had been her who told him that right after he had asked her out for the millionth time. Unfortunately, moments before he had hexed Severus Snape, her then best friend, badly enough to be sent to the hospital wing.

She chuckled silently as she remembered his face when she spat at him. He nodded silently to her, that same smirk occupying his face as he ruffled his hair again.

"... and I really think we should be doing more hands-on work in Transfiguration, you know?" Marlene was saying as they headed out to Lily's free hour.

"Evans! Oi, Evans!" Lily turned to see James jogging to catch up to her through the throng of students making their way between classes. Marlene smirked and kept walking, leaving Lily alone with James. As he caught up with her, they walked together out onto the grounds.

"I just wanted to thank you for my ink today, and I'm sorry about it spilling all over you." He spoke casually, pulling out his trusty snitch from his pocket and fiddling with it in the air.

"Don't mention it, it was nothing." She replied, and he nodded before jogging off to meet Sirius, Remus and Peter under a tall willow tree. Lily herself walked over to Emmeline, Alice, Mary, and Marlene who all eagerly asked what he wanted.

"He just thanked me for this morning." She said, simply.

"He's changed, he has." Alice was nodding towards him. They all turned to look at him. He was casually leaning against the tree and laughing carelessly at something Sirius was saying.

"You think so?" Lily asked, still watching him but deep in thought.

"Oh, don't pretend you haven't noticed, Lily. We all have. Sure, he laughs at his friends' pranks, but he's hardly involved in them anymore. And we've all seen him opening doors and helping first years through the portrait hole. It's the small things, Lils."

Lily considered this. It was true, James had been showing much more respect to his surroundings since last year and was a genuine gentleman compared to his behavior throughout the years.

"I know you've noticed Lily. You would be fighting us tooth and nail right now if you hadn't." Mary piped up.

"I just don't know how real it is, you know? If it's just another scheme to get something out of people." She responded.

"Look again, Lils. Look at every little detail. He stands straighter, he talks better, he focuses more. Today in class he didn't miss a beat in answering McGonagall's question after he'd been gawking at you the entire lesson." Marlene murmured.

Lily rolled her eyes now. "He was _not_ gawking, Marlene."

"Of course you wouldn't see it, Ms. Every-Detail-Will-Be-On-Our-Exams-So-I-Can't-Miss-A-Single-Word." Lily smiled slightly as Alice, Mary and Emmeline all laughed. "He's really changing, and whether or not you've noticed it, Lils, you like it. And one of these days you're going to like _him_ and things are going to get interesting for a change."

Lily shook her head and laughed airily as her friends headed off to their next lessons, but nevertheless, she looked over her shoulder to look at James one more time and this time he was looking back at her.

He thrust a hand into his hair, caught his snitch, and grinned goofily at her. She laughed in return and continued to shake her head as she made her way down to the edge of the Lake and set down her bag to read and relax.


	4. Potter (I)

James was sitting with Remus Lupin under a short, thick tree by the lake. The sky was cloudless and the sun reflected golden across the water. It was also unnaturally warm. James had unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves to his elbow, while he was sitting and reading one of Lupin's spell books.

"Moony, how do you read this stuff for fun?" He said, turning the next page of his textbook, eyes glazed with boredom. He looked up and immediately jumped, knocking his shoulder into a low hanging branch. Lily Evans was standing at the edge of the water. Her dark robes were laying in a thick pile a few feet behind her, and her white button-up was hanging loosely around her bare legs. James watched in awe as she waded into the golden water, her hair glinting in the sunlight making her seem to glow.

"Oi, James, you're not even hearing me." James blinked and looked over to his good friend who was grinning knowingly. "Go on." James punched his arm lightly as he hopped up and walked down closer to the lake shore.

"Hey, Evans! Mind if I join you?" Lily, now waste deep, turned slowly to face him.

"By all means." This was not the answer he was expecting, but he did not question it. He waded in, pants and all until he was directly in front of her. Of course, the water only reached just under his hip as he was quite a few inches taller. She bent down to her knees letting the water engulf her up to her neck, her darkening red hair swirling around her on the surface, and James quickly followed suit.

"So tell me, Potter." She said, looking him dead in the eye, "What's caused this change in character?"

The answer was obvious, it was her, but he assumed she would only scoff and roll her beautiful eyes in disbeliefs, so he decided to stretch the truth a bit.

"I love joking, don't get me wrong, it's the best pastime especially to those who deserve it." Snivellus Snape flashed into his mind, focusing on the unforgettable moment he had spat _mudblood_ at Lily. "But it's my last year, and it's not going to get me..." _you._ "... where I need to go."

She was watching him silently, her head bobbing up and down in the calm water, causing ripples that stopped only when they reached his chest.

And then she smiled at him and moved closer so that she was less than a foot away. His breath caught in his throat as he waited for an agonizingly long time to see what she was going to do. And then a wall of water flew up and covered his face, completely obscuring his glasses.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled in shock, but Lily was laughing and swimming backward, wand in hand, looking completely at ease. "I don't think so," he growled to himself and pulled his own out of his back pocket, raising it towards her and shouting " _Habere!_ " The water around her rose up and formed a sort of mold that held her fast. Her laugh froze and turned to a determined glare.

Her wrist flicked by her side and the water fell, simply water again. He thought for sure a curse was coming, but she simply watched him, and slowly raised an eyebrow. He clenched his teeth in order to not gasp. A smile had formed on her beautiful mouth now, and she simply said,

"Good move, Potter." And stood up once more. James did his best to not let his gaze drift from Lily Evans' face, for he knew her clothes were sticking unnaturally tightly to her body.

"I'll walk you inside." He knew their free hour was coming to an end.

"Thank you." She returned, quickly drying herself and fixing her robes. As they began to walk back towards the castle a spur of movement caught James' eye and he stopped immediately. Noticing this, Lily stopped as well and turned her gaze around to see what he was looking at.

Snivellus Snape had appeared from behind a tree, walking towards the castle and as soon as James looked over, he whipped out his wand. James quickly pulled out his own and they stared at each other, pure hate radiating between the two of them.

"Snape." Lily's voice was sharp and clipped. "What are you doing?" Snape did not respond bu simply sliced his wand through the air sending a flash of silver light at James who blocked it easily and aimed his wand.

"No!" Lily knocked James backward. "Don't touch him!" Her words were aimed at James, not Snape, something which confused James and lit a small flame of anger in his stomach. _She still defends him? He doesn't deserve it._

Snape snarled at James ready to raise his arm again, but Lily drew and flicked her wand so quickly, James was sure Snivellus would fall where he stood, but he had dodged. His eyes turned to Lily, undisguised surprised flickering over his pale and sunken face. She lashed out again, and Snape stepped back.

And then they were dueling, and every time that James raised his wand to help Lily would shout "No!". Then he heard the unmistakable word leave Snape's mouth.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " The flash of light flew at Lily, and James roared in anger, despite the fact that Lily had easily blocked the curse.

" _Levicorpus!_ " He thought furiously. And Snape was lifted into the air by his ankle where Lily shot a well-aimed jinx, and his throate erupted in blisters.

Her fiery gaze turned to James. "I told you not to-" but James ignored her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't care what you said. Not with curses like _that_ ," He spat in disgust, "flying at you. Like I would let that happen."

"I blocked it."

"And if you hadn't, I would have killed him."

To James' surprise, she smiled slightly, reached out and squeezed his wrist. Electricity soared through his arm, and by the twitch of her fingers, he was _sure_ she had felt it too. She looked up briefly, her soft mouth opening ever-so-slightly before blinked and let go. She turned and pointed her wand at Snape who, with a flick of her wand, fell to the floor and stayed there.

Then without another glance she gestured to him, and the two of them walked together to dinner.


	5. Evans (II)

Lily Evans was sitting in a soft, plump armchair in front of the fireplace in the Heads dormitory, annotating her N.E.W.T. copy of _Standard Book of Spells (Vol. 7)_ while James was taking a shower. Her eyes scrutinized every inch of the page but nothing seemed to sink in. Everything in front of her was dull in comparison to her time in the lake with James earlier that day.

She had squeezed his arm in thanks for his help, and felt a shock run through her arm and run through every inch of her body in the few seconds that their connection held. She had let go rather quickly, but only physically: mentally it was all she could think about.

Had her feelings towards James officially turned around completely over the last month? Had they maybe always been this way, and she had simply dismissed it all these years? Could she even contemplate a relationship with James Potter, the playboy of Hogwarts?

She inhaled sharply at the finality of her last thought. She had gotten to the point where she was considering a _relationship_ with this boy. This stuck up, arrogant... newly charming boy who had seemingly turned his entire life around over the span of one summer.

She was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed James emerge from his shower in his loose sweats and tight white t-shirt, watching her from the doorway.

"Aren't your eyes supposed to move across the pages when you read, Evans?" His voice rang out clearly through the silent air. Lily blinked in surprise as she looked at him. He was adjusting his glasses and when he met her eyes, ruffled his wet hair which threw small droplets in every direction.

She had no response to him, and instead dipped her head back into her book, this time focusing on every movement he made in the corner of her eyes, trying to see if anything he did gave her another ounce of what she had felt by the lake.

Eventually he came back and sat down in the armchair in front of her.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice was softer, curious, and she wondered if he was thinking about the lake.

"Nothing, really. I'm a little confused at the moment." _about you._ She kept the last part to herself, but she was sure that he had caught the gist of it.

"You're talking about earlier? At the lake?" She looked up sharply, but before she could open her mouth there was a sharp crashing noise outside, and James leaped into the air.

"Damn! Remus!" Lily blinked in surprise looking worriedly up at him.

"What are you talking about?" But James was hurtling to the door.

"I can't explain now, Lily, but I'll see you tomorrow alright?" And he was out the door, leaving Lily in complete surprise. But curiosity got the best of her, and with a quick dissolussionment charm she covered herself and quickly followed him, waiting for a couple moments behind the gargoyle outside her dorm to look at the group of boys below him.

"... It looks like the One-Eyed Witch is out best bet this time." James was saying to his three Marauder friends, and with that he stuffed whatever piece of parchment was in his hand - into his back pocket and the four of the thundered down the hallway, Lily in quick pursuit.

After what felt like an eternity, they reached a statue, muttered a spell and Lily watched in surprise as a passage appeared, and the group ran through it - closely followed by Lily.

They appeared in a cellar and quickly ran through it and out of... Honeydukes? Lily had no time to question it as she charged down the road after them and towards... the Whomping Willow. For a seven year-old tree it was massive and powerful its branches waving menacingly at the approaching group of four- five with Lily.

" _Immobulus!_ " It was Sirius who shouted the spell and immediately the group charged through a hole in the tree's trunk. Lily repeated Sirius' curse quietly and slipped in afterwards.

The four of them stopped panting in the center of an old rickity building and Remus looked out the window.

"We have about 5 minutes, everyone." He said regaining his breath. "Are you sure you-"

" _Yes!_ " All three of the other boys cried out exasperatedly, and Lily watched in wonder as they all watched each other warily.

And then four things happened at once. Remus let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor, his body expanding and fur erupting our of every open crevice, James' form twisted and was replaced by a stag shaking its antlers and preparing to spring, Sirius was replaced by a large black dog, and Peter seemed to disappear only for Lily to notice a small mouse scurrying in nervous circles.

Lily couldn't hold in her gasp of surprise as she pressed herself against the corner of the room, eyes fixed on Remus. The stag looked up in alarm and quickly became James drawing his wand.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" And Lily dropped her spell, eyes still fixed on Remus' morphing body.

"Lily? No!" James was in shock, and fear flitted in his gaze as he glanced at Remus. "Lily, get out! Run!" But with a thrash, Remus Lupin rose and howled maddeningly a fully transformed werewolf.

"James." She whispered. "Look out." He turned just in time to dodge the charging wolf who was head blocked by the large black dog snarling maliciously.

With one last fleeting look of panic, James became a stag once more and charged at the roaring wolf. Lily placed her charm back over herself, but otherwise stood stock still watching in awe as the animals fought each other. The animagi keeping the werewolf from leaving the old and rickety room.

But as Lily watched, James' stag lost its footing and slid onto its back exposing its flesh to the ravaging werewolf. Sirius was clawing at it's back and Pettigrew biting and scratching its' chest, but to no avail. The werewolf raised its body and opened its mouth, and Lily acted.

" _Protego!_ " She cried and the werewolf's jaws collided with the clear shield throwing it backwards where all of the animals pounced and held it down.

The night seemed to fly by, and before Lily realized, the sun was rising, shining its rays through the old, rotting panels of wood on the walls. The wolf shrunk down and the boys transformed, all laying exhaustedly on the floor. James stood up, quickly, however and turned to look for Lily.

"Lily? Lily, are you still here?" Her charm fell before him and they held a silent gaze for what felt like eternity.

The five of them were back in the Heads' dormitory, ignoring all of their lessons for the day.

Lily broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "You left so abruptly and I let my curiosity get in the way of what was your private business. I had no right-"

"Stop." It was Sirius who cut her off. "None of us are angry, Evans." He smiled comfortingly at her. "If you hadn't been there, James' might've been killed." Remus gave a groan in the corner, but James nudged him softly.

"He wouldn't have needed me if I hadn't been there in the first place."

"That's not true." James spoke for the first time, meeting Lily's pleading eyes. "I would've slipped on that rotten plank with or without you, and therefore would have been dead without."

Silence ensued again. "How long have you all been Animagi?"

James shrugged. "Been practicing since 1st year, but only managed by the end of our 4th." Lily was staring at them in awe, how young!

"You're welcome to come along, anytime. You've proven that." Sirius nodded at her but a stranged moan came again from Lupin.

"No! I am not putting another life in danger with my- my-"

"Furry little problem." Everyone spoke. Even Lily, seeing as the phrase now made much more sense.

They all smiled at each other. "We should be heading to our lessons." Peter spoke up, and they all nodded, except Lupin who remained lying silently on the couch. James paused, noticing Remus wasn't with them.

"Don't worry. Go on." Lily spoke. James looked about to protest, but thought better of it and closed the door behind him.

"Let me see you." Remus shook his head, but obeyed as her soft hands pulled his away from his chest and his knees unfurled. She carefully undid his button-up to examine the deep cuts in his chest.

She pulled out her wand, and beneath her fingertips, the cuts began to close and seal leaving only light scars to ever prove their existence. Lily continues this up and down his face and legs, leaving his pants on however. Remus let out a sigh of relief and made to stand up, but Lily held a hand out.

"Tipley!" She called out to the air, and a small, silver-eyed elf popped in. She had met Tipley when she came back early from a lesson a couple weeks back, to Tipley cleaning the dorm and since Tipley had loved to help Lily with anything she needed.

"Missus Lily!" Tipley squealed, happily.

"Tipley, hi, would you please bring me some peppermint tea and chocolate?" With a crack, Tipley disappeared only to reappear a moment later with moth.

"Tipley has brought Missus a ever-refilling pot!" and Lily beamed at her.

"Thank you so much." And Tipley vanished once more. "Remus, eat this." She handed him some chocolate.

"Chocolate?" He said, skeptically.

"Eat! You'll feel better." She smiled, and he numbly returned it munching on it. They spent the day together. Eating chocolate and drinking peppermint tea until the sun began to set. James re-entered then, surprised at seeing such a rejuvinated Lupin.

Remus straightened and headed towards the door, turning back for one last word:

"Thank you for everything, Lily." and then as he approached James he murmured something Lily could not hear. James looked at Lily with a goofy smile on his face, a smile that she returned without a second thought.


	6. Potter (II)

It was the day before Halloween, and the most important game of the quidditch season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. He was eating breakfast rapidly, ready to get out to the pitch and flatten the rival team that he was born to hate. Sirius slid into the breakfast bench and muttered,

"If you don't flatten my dear brother today, I'm disowning you as a friend." Regulus Black was the Slytherin seeker, and James smirked.

"Afraid that's not on me-" He was interrupted by a shout. Daniel Smeltings, the Gryffindor Seeker, came running in, boils erupting all over his face.

"Potter!"

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" James refrained from shouting as best he could.

"Fell in Greenhouse - _OW_ \- 4. I don't - _OW!_ \- think that I can play to- _OW!_ -day." James weekly nodded, and Smeltings sprinted off to the Hospital Wing.

"Now you have to win," Sirius smirked, and James groaned. He was the fill-in seeker. _It doesn't matter, we are going to kick their ass._ After finishing his breakfast, spending a good twenty minutes planning his seeker strategy, he made his way down the table to Emmeline Vance, noticing to his slight disappointment that Lily was not with them.

"Vance. You're chaser today." Emmeline leaped up, grinning, and sprinted down to the locker rooms without another word. He followed her more slowly but he picked up into a job as he imagined himself flattening Regulus black.

He met the team at the entrance to the field to give his short, pre-game speech.

"This is it. Let's wipe those stupid worms off the face of the Quidditch cup. Same game, just look for me instead of Smeltings, yeah? Vance, you're taking my spot. This is _our game_!" The team yelled the last part together, and with a loud war cry they mounted their brooms and streaked out onto the pitch to the now filled and roaring yells of the Gryffindors.

James barely heard the whistle for he was locked in a dangerous eye-lock with Regulus Black who, despite his inferior size, did give off a rather intimidating vibe. Eventually, Regulus looked away and began to circle, and James quickly did the same. He watched the game below him. Once, twice, thrice, Emmeline Vance scored giving Gryffindor a thirty point lead.

Then a thought struck him, if Vance was here, surely Lily Evans surely would be too. He tore his eyes from the game and searched imploringly through the signs, but not red hair struck out at him in the Gryffindor throng. Disappointment sliced through his chest, they had been clicking, he knew it, and it hurt that she had not come to see him play - especially after the lake, and the last full moon.

He brought his gaze back down to the match below him. The unknown Hufflepuff announcer cried out, "Gryffindor leads! 70-20!" James began to avidly search the skies. If he found the snitch now, Slytherin would be utterly humiliated.

And then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Regulus dive. He quickly turned gaining on him with his superior racing broom, also locking eyes on the small golden ball now flying back upwards into the sky by the Gryffindor stands. Regulus and James were neck and neck both with arms outstretched towards the dodging, rolling, ball flapping away persistently. And then his gaze caught something else.

Lily Evans was standing, eyes locked on him as he fought for the lead against Regulus. He was so busy staring in awe and excitement that he did not see the bludger flying at him.

It collided painfully into his right shoulder and his body crashed into Regulus who was knocked severely off course. James, now holding on with one arm upside down, could still see the snitch. It was inches in front of him, Regulus feet behind him now attempting in vain to catch up.

James forced his clearly dislocated arm, into position with his other arm, hanging barely with his legs crossed tightly around the brooms sleek body. With a 'crack!' his shoulder fell into place, and with a yell of pain he snatched the snitch, rolled back right side and dived to the ground. Before he hit the ground he glanced up to see Lily Evans leaning over the bar, red hair flying wildly in the wind, worried eyes fixed on him. And then he landed hard in the mud and stumbled, arm throbbing menacingly.

He was sure he had broken something in his shoulder when he forced it back into his socket. And he struggled to his feet, snitch in his painfully throbbing arm, to see his team running at him from wherever they had landed and 8 figures he knew running at him from the entrance to the pitch. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene, Mary, and Lily. His friends grinned and cheered at him as Lily's friends ran to Emmeline. But Lily did not go with them, and instead approached him.

She grabbed his injured right arm, holding it up, a movement which elicited to feelings: One of outrageous pain in which he yelled out, and a bolt of lightning engulfing his entire body, making him shiver. He swore he saw a small smile play at her beautiful lips as she drew her wand with her empty hand.

She touched it into his shoulder and spoke clearly and forcefully, " _Episkey_!" With another 'crack!' and a yell of pain, James felt his shoulder shift violently and then all pain disappeared. He wiggled it, and she let go. He looked down at her and smiled in complete bemusement. She returned it, shyly, and before he could stop himself, he brought her into a close hug.

If he thought electricity was as good as it god, he was dead wrong. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his hug, he felt his hairs stand on end, his chest explode with complete Euphoria, and could swear he was glowing where he stood.

They broke apart slowly, her face inches from his own. He met her gaze directly and knew in that instant that they felt the same way about each other. But before he could lean in, he heard Marlene yell, "Lily!" and she blinked and turned.

He looked as well, feeling a sting of frustration course through, but he felt it pass as he watched Marlene clasp her hand to her mouth and then murmur, "Nevermind, sorry. Continue."

Lily blushed almost incoherently and glanced back at him laughing slightly and directing her friends off the field.

"So close, Prongs. But unless I'm an idiot-" Remus snorted, and Sirius elbowed him hard in the ribs before continuing, "You have nothing to worry about."


	7. Evans (III)

Lily woke up on the morning of Halloween, far too early, to a loud slam from James' dormitory next door. Leaping up and grabbing her wand, Lily bounded over every obstacle to open her own door, pointing it at the tall figure in front of her.

"Bloody hell!" James Potter dropped half of the dark objects in his arms.

"Potter! What the _hell_ are you doing?" Lily asked, incredulously.

James looked guilty as he held up his stash of what Lily now recognised as dung bombs. Lily opened her mouth in surprise and then narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"It's, well, it's Halloween?" He shrugged, quite nervously as he watched her raised wand warily. She quickly stowed it in her pajama shorts' pocket. She felt a slight tingle in her stomach as she noticed him quickly look her up and down, but she forced herself to focus. _He was supposed to be different._

"Why do you need dung bombs on Halloween?" Her voice was slow as she desperately hoped that there was a good, and not at all upsetting return.

"It's the pranking holiday of the year! There's no fun if you don't get scared out of your wits on the haunting holiday." His voice was almost pleading.

He was a prankster at heart, and this was his time to shine. _I have feelings for a prankster_. Lily knew that it was ridiculous to expect him to give up everything. _But what about me? Shouldn't I loosen up a bit?_ _Well, there's no time like the present._

"How can I help?" She responded, a mischievous smile forming on her face. She saw him gasp in surprise, a small smile expand on his sculpted mouth, and shake his head slightly as he laughed to himself. _Is he saying no?_

"Lily Evans, you continue to surprise me." He said simply, still chuckling to himself. "Come on. The guys are outside."

James and Sirius, it turns out, had a massive stash of pranking goods. And as they set up traps all over the castle, Lily could see that he was really having the time of his life. She was enjoying herself too. The rush of knowing that she was pranking for the first time, and according to Sirius was _"bloody good at it."_ , and by the time they made it down to breakfast all of them were wide awake and completely energized.

James and Lily sat next to each other for the first time ever, and their two friend groups spent the entire morning laughing and joking together. However, the main catch of Lily's attention, unfortunately, was everytime that James' arm brushed against hers - at which they made quick eye contact before turning back to their friends.

Then, only to further ensure their happiness on Halloween morning, they hear a loud bang from the Entrance Hall and many yells of different pitches in response. All of them roared with laughter.

"So what are we going to do today?" Marlene asked as the 10 of them headed out to the grounds.

"Well, us Marauders were going to head to the quidditch pitch, nick some brooms, and have a little gang on gang match."

"We're in!" Alice grinned in excitement, nudging Frank who smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Alright!" Sirius winked at Marlene who blushed ever-so-slightly, as she looked away. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Frank, you come here, then it'll be 5 on 5."

Frank shuffled over and James and Remus jogged off to the entrance to grab some brooms. When they returned, all of them took to the air. Lily felt a rush of excitement as she kicked off. Why had she never flown before? Everything felt so natural. James grinned in front of her, and the game began.

It was a long day of snacking and quidditch, both of which Lily was a natural at, but eventually they made their way down to the Halloween feast.

"Oy!" James stopped the girls as they turned to the Entrance Hall. "Come upstairs instead, we're having a party just the 10 of us." They changed course.

"We're going to have some fun, first though." Added Sirius, and the four Marauder's sprinted off down the corridor. Lily shrugged and they made their way to the Head's dorm, muttering the password, and entering. Everything had been changed to look like a complete party room. Five bottles of butterbeer lay on one table, while five bottles of firewhisky lay on another.

Food, sampled from the feast, were laying on tables wrapped around a completely empty floor, that was flat and cold. As soon as all six of them entered, music Lily had never heard came up. Nothing like the style she was used to. It was modern, as though it belonged 60 years from now, with a strong no-echo beat.

Marlene wooped in excitement and headed over to the firewhisky.

"Lils! Drink this!" She tossed Lily the bottle.

"The whole thing?" Lily gasped, "No way!"

"Lils, let go. We all will." And suddenly all of them had a bottle of firewhisky, but Frank with one of butterbeer.

"Three, two, one!" Lily thanked the heavens that tomorrow was Saturday as she shook her head and downed her bottle of firewhisky.

When the dormitory door opened again, Lily, Marlene, and Emmeline were dancing together: laughing and completely in their element. Frank and Alice were in the corner, kissing fiercely behind the couch where the slowly coruched down and out of sight.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Lily turned around, her long red hair swishing behind her shoulder as she heard James' deep voice.

She smirked and approached him slowly. "Potter."

"Evans." He returned, a playful smile playing on his lips. She wanted to kiss him, but she refrained. _Not like this, I should be sober_. "Are you drunk?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Clearly." She laughed. "Come dance with me." He laughed heartily, but shook his head.

"I don't dance."

Lily pulled him close to her by his tie, resulting in their faces inches from each other. She saw his laugh disappear as he stared into her laughing eyes. "Dance with me." She whispered it this time, as all sound had seemingly disappeared from the room.

He leaned in closer, and their noses brushed ever so lightly, and Lily felt her entire stomach flip over. But she moved her mouth away from his, and kissed the back of his jaw. She heard him release a soft, almost incoherent sound and his hands, which she had not realized were on her hips, tightened their grip. Lily grinned mischievously and turned away.

"Remus, you'll dance with me." Remus looked at James, raising his eye brows, but James was simply watching Lily.

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand, starting to pull him out onto the dance floor with her two giggling friends, but the moment their hands touched, James cleared his throat.

"No, I'm coming." She turned to him, smilingly knowingly, and galnced at Remus. He too was grinning at James, lifting his hands above his head and laughing as he backed away from them.

Lily grabbed his wrist, the alcohol amplifying not only every movement but every feeling she got when they touched.

Who knew he could dance, but god he could. Their hips moved together, occasionally he spun her, but only to pull her back to him right after. And the two of them were smiling and laughing the whole time. Dancing Halloween night away together.


	8. Potter (III)

James woke up feeling better than he had in his entire life. He was lying on the couch his arm draped around a woman with dark, beautiful red hair. She was snoozing against hi arm and James realized that his other one was wrapped gently around her waist. Immediately, James froze. He would give anything to never move and if he moved and woke her up, it would end.

This backfired completely on him because apparently being completely still is unnatural. She shifted and blinked her eyes open, turning her head to look at him.

"James!" She gasped lightly and looked rapidly at herself and then at James.

"Nothing happened. We fell asleep." He smiled softly. A memory of last night flitted into his mind:

 _James and Lily were dancing to a slow, calm song. Lily was laughing and shaking her head as they swayed, but James cleared his throat._

 _"Lily," She stopped laughing and looked up at him. "Why didn't you kiss me? Earlier, I mean."_

 _She watched him for a moment and then her face cracked into a smile that was almost sober._

 _"My first kiss with you will not be when I'm drunk." She smirked briefly at him, then spun her beautiful hair and joined her friends on the couches._

She had implied that she wanted to kiss him later...

"Lily-" He began to speak, but she got there first.

"Can we go down to breakfast, I need some sustenance before Hogsmeade." She glanced at him. "I'm sorry, I'm listening."

 _Hogsmeade!_ This was his chance to ask her out and not have it be a wasted mess of words. They made their way down to the Entrance Hall, together. They were early, somehow, and there were only a couple of people but none of their friends.

They ate quickly, and together, joking and having a great morning before people started shuffling in. James quickly gave up his seat as Marlene came stumbling in.

"I'll stand, I'm good. I have some thinking to do anyways." He felt Lily's eyes on him as he headed to the end of the table, grabbing a role on his way, and leaned against the wall. He loved to people watch people coming into the Great Hall, trying to figure out if they had done anything they shouldn't have the night before.

Lily's friends all walked in slower than the rest, and Marlene and Sirius came in separately, but suspiciously close to one another, and James made a mental note to check up on that.

"James." A high, confident voice spoke his name and he glanced to his left. A short-ish blonde... fifth-year he guessed... walked until she was in front of him.

He raised his eyebrows at her, and she blushed and continued,

"You hooked up with my sister last year, Renée Cattermole?" _There are more of them? Jesus._ "And, well, I was thinking maybe you ought to complete the set."

James had looked away to watch Lily and her friends joking around, but these words brought his eyes right back down to her.

"Excuse me?"

She put her hand carefully on his shoulder and started to lean up to him but he slid to the right causing her to twist unflatteringly. _How dare she! At breakfast! Who does she think she is! Lily could see_. He felt dread fill him as he looked over. She was deep in conversation, but he could swear she had just looked away from him.

He turned his glare at the girl. "You'll have to forgive me, but I have better things to do than run around with a fifth-year." She gasped, and attempted to say something but instead slid off to the Ravenclaw table and sat down looking mutinous. He was nearly. She might have just ruined any chance he had of asking Lily out this morning.

"James?" His breath caught in his throat. _Lily_. "Are you alright?"

He turned to look at her, his whole mindset changing. He smiled down at her, ruffling his hair subconsciously.

She smiled a little before speaking again. "She definitely has her eyes on you doesn't she."

James glanced over quickly at the girl again who, it turned out, had gone from angry glare to an awe-inspired stare. James furrowed his eyebrows and turned his gaze back to Lily who was laughing a little.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what?"

"You're not going to go for it? A girl at James Potter and he is not going to take her?" Her eyes were teasing, but he wondered if this was actually a serious question.

"I like to think that I've changed."

Lily nodded along in false agreement. "Yeah, uh huh, now what's the real reason?"

James laughed and then zeroed in on her face. "She's not my type."

"Oh? And what is your type?"

He smirked at her, taking the opportunity to look Lily up and down slowly. She blushed and laughed, shaking her head and turning back to head back to her table. And James lost his composure.

"Lily," She turned back around to him. "Will you go out with me? Just for the Hogsmeade weekend, I swear." He felt as though pressure on pressure was pressing onto his body waiting for her answer.

She smiled at him. "Definitely."

James watched her in complete awe as she walked away. Lily Evans had agreed to go out with James Potter, even for a weekend. He waited until he had turned out of the Entrance Hall and down a corridor heading back to the dormitories before he did anything.

The second he was alone he squatted down, hands pressed down onto the ground, reliving her "Definitely." over and over again.

"Yes!" He leaped into the air and the wand in his pocket shot out golden sparks. He had been dreaming about this moment for 6 years and he was not, absolutely _not_ going to blow it.


	9. Evans (IV)

Lily Evans was changing after breakfast for the Hogsmeade first day, and she could not stop smiling. She was going out, on a date, with James Potter. Her first instinct was to go for her favorite romper, but it was November! It's freezing. She mentally slapped herself: _Are you a witch or what?_

After a few simple charms, Lily was as warm as she could be, and wearing an incredibly cute outfit. After adding her black boots to the look and brushing her long red hair so that it flowed freely, she headed out into the common area. James was there looking care-free as usual, in his untucked shirt and jeans, but something was different. His untucked shirt was pure white, and clearly had been just recently cleaned, and his jeans were black and sleek, while his tie was black and shining.

She swung and twisted her wand into her belt-loop, which caught his notice immediately. He hopped off the couch, ruffled his hair and watched Lily silently. His mouth opened slightly before he spoke,

"Evans, you look... beautiful." He wasn't embarrassed or nervous and Lily laughed lightly and asked,

"Are you ready?"

He nodded, still watching her, and then held the door open for her as they made their way down to the Entrance Hall. Lily's friends were grinning, winning, and making faces at her - something she pointedly ignored, and she quickly noticed that James friend's were doing similar things.

"Where do you want to go?" James asked her, and Lily noticed his hands were clenching and unclenching in his pocket as they entered the Hogsmeade high street. _Could he be as nervous as I am?_

"I kind of just want to wander, if that's okay." She smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Sounds great."

They started walking, talking about random things that came to mind, nothing was awkward but it seemed like all of the usual date things had been covered during their friend's time. Finally, as they were passing the Shrieking Shack, Lily couldn't hold it in.

"James," she started, and he looked over at her again. "I have to ask, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I really do need to know."

James' jaw tightened slightly, and she was sure he knew what she was about to ask.

"How many of these girls have... well... I think you know what I mean." Her voice was not rude or confronting, she was merely curious and honestly a bit worried.

They stopped walking and turned to face each other.

"Honestly? Quite a few." She sighed slightly and nodded, "But," She looked up as he took a step closer clearly eager to clear this up, "I've never slept with any of them."

Lily's mouth opened in surprise.

"Please don't hate me for this," He went on, "But I've taken them all to the same place, the statue room on the third floor, in front of the door with the random door that's always locked."

"You take them all to one spot? Why?" Lily couldn't help asking.

"Because," He fidgeted slightly before looking up at her and taking a step closer, until they were less than a foot apart. "Because, I haven't stopped thinking about you since I was in my first year, and there was no way I was going to go parading my crappy decisions in front of you when you already hated me so much."

Lily felt her entire body explode. James Potter thinking about her? Was this real?

She smiled, and pulled his hand into hers, before turning back to Hogsmeade village with a new plan. He came with her willingly, and once they had reached the Three Broomsticks she turned to the side of the building. Between it and the shop next door, was a small crook filled with glowing flowers, that lit up the otherwise dingy area.

She let go of his hand and leaned back against the wall lifting a foot to prop up against the stone. "So no one here?" He shook his head silently, taking in the sight of her.

"Why not?" He opened his mouth with his eyebrows creased but she cut him off. "No, I mean why not now?"

She raised one eyebrow at him, and he blinked down at her before his eyes clouded. She smiled as he took a step towards her, putting an arm on the wall behind her, level with her head and the other one on her waist.

"Is that what you want?" He whispered as his lips brushed her ear.

"I think we both know the answer to that," She responded, tugging on the tie around her neck.

He brought his face back in front of hers.

"No interruptions." He murmured.

"None." Her voice was slightly breathy, but if anything he smiled. Lily could swear the electricity between them was crackling as he stood there, inches from her face.

And then he was kissing her, and she was completely lost. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, and his hands were pulling at her back. His lips were soft and persistent, and as her stomach blossomed with happiness she wondered why in the world she had waited so long for this boy when he had been right here the whole time.

They broke away reluctantly, his face staying inches from hers.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, Lily Evans." He murmured, and she laughed softly.

"I'm hoping that this means your offer will extend past this weekend?" She asked, and James looked quizzically at her. "About going out with you?"

She felt a twinge in her stomach, would he be done now that he had what he wanted. He seemed to know what she was thinking because she tipped up her chin with a hand.

"Don't ever think you're like those people." He whispered, forcing her eyes into his. "They were my distraction from you because for some reason you were oblivious to me.

She laughed lightly, although the twinge did not completely go away.

"Not anymore." She whispered back at him.

"Thank the fucking heavens." He said, and she laughed until he cut her off again with a new kiss.


	10. Potter (IV)

The news that Lily Evans and James Potter were dating took to the seventh year like wildfire, getting many different reactions.

"Potter! Evans!" Professor McGonagall cornered them after transfiguration the following Monday after the Hogsmeade weekend. They turned, pulling their faces straight as Sirius had been doing a quite good impression of Mulciber. Sirius kept walking but winked back at them before he disappeared into the crowd of students.

"I keep to my directions, that no inappropriate behavior will be taking place despite your... arrangement."

Lily blushed so lightly that it was hard to tell, but James just straightened his posture and spoke in an over-exaggerated voice. "No, Ma'am."

McGonagall glared at him, but he could swear he saw a small smile playing at the edge of her thin mouth.

Snivellus Snape had seen them walking back from the village together, hand in hand, and after making a long eye-contact with Lily - to which James had twitched towards his wand, although Lily's hand tightened around his own and he relaxed instinctively. Snivelly had continued to spit on the ground and skulk away, hexing a plant nearby that exploded.

Marlene, Mary, and Alice had started parading around the Gryffindor Common room shouting, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Frightening a few first years who were sitting by the fire.

The Marauders had clapped him on the back, snuck him a bottle of butterbeer, and cheered on his awe-inspiring achievement. "I thought you were done for, mate!" Sirius had shouted, while Remus laughed and nodded. Peter had just been hunched in a corner giggling softly.

James was lounging in front of the fire in the Head's dorm on the 12th of November. The full moon was tomorrow night, and he was considering whether or not to let Lily know. Sure, she had proven herself, but also he would be letting his girlfriend in the presence of a dangerous, unpredictable, killing machine - not something he really liked the thought of.

He smiled into the book he was reading, Quidditch Through the Ages, his favorite. Lily Evans was his girlfriend of almost two weeks, but it felt like a lifetime and he had never been happier. At that moment her legs were resting on his lap while she was scribbling notes for a Potion's procedure.

She caught him glancing at her and gave a shy smile, and before she knew what was happening he was swooping her up into the air. With a shriek her procedure fell, unharmed, onto the couch her quill a few feet next to it, ink safely on the table.

She laughed as he set her on her feet.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, as he pulled her in close to him.

"No, you're not." She challenged.

He shrugged, this was very true, he loved spontaneously bringing them close together. He kissed her softly and felt his stomach turn over as she leaned into him.

"James," she pulled back, but he groaned softly. "James, I have to finish my homework." She laughed these words as he refused to let go.

"Evans, come on, you know you like it." He said it confidently and arrogantly, to which she raised an eyebrow. He felt the hot fire erupt inside of him. That was his weakness. Every single time she raised her eyebrow, he felt the strong inclination to throw her up against the wall and snog her senseless.

He tightened his grip on her and could swear that she was looking back at him the same way. He kissed her again, this time emphasizing how he felt, and the moment their lips touched, wildfire engulfed him completely and he was lifting her off of her feet. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed her to the closest wall he could find.

His lips strayed from her mouth and down the side of her neck. This was better than any fantasy he had ever imagined. Nothing but her crossed his mind. She tugged at his hair and he groaned slightly as he pulled his face back up to hers.

It was heaven and eventually when they pulled apart, they just watched each other in silence. _I love you._ He knew it from the moment he saw her, but he did not say anything. It was too soon for her, she had only just warmed up to him, and he wasn't going to ruin it within the first month together.

"I'm going to head to bed," She smiled up at him, "I'll see you tomorrow, and before you say anything - I'm coming with you tomorrow." Her green eyes pierced him, and he knew anything else was pointless.

"Yeah, I know." He muttered, but his mind was stormy and clouded, he did not like the idea.

"I can take care of myself you know." Her eyes twinkled at him from the firelight.

"Of course I know, but still even the most highly trained wizards die from these kinds of things."

"Do you count yourself in that group?" She had raised both eyebrows in suspicion.

"No! Of course not! But we have a strategy and we are ready and there are four of us as animals, and as a human, you're in the most danger."

She was silent for a moment. "I can use the same charm as before. It'll be fine."

James clicked his tongue but nodded against his will. "Alright, but..." He stopped because she had already turned away into her room and closed the door.

He shook his head as he headed into his own room forcing himself into a troubled sleep full of Lily and werewolves.


	11. Evans (V)

Tonight was the night. It was the night of the full moon, and Lily was ready. All of her homework for the day and the next completed and turned in because she knew that she would take care of Remus the next day. As the sun began to set, Lily could hear James rummaging around in his room, muttering to himself.

She left her room and peeked her head into his. James was by his bed, what seemed to be a map laying open on his bed while he stuffed his rucksack with a silvery cloak, some butterbeer, and what seemed to be a lot of food. She crossed the threshold and leaned against the doorframe, smiling a little as she watched him ruffle his hair in concentration.

Eventually, he looked up and, upon noticing her, hopped up knocking the bag sideways on his bed, and dropping a couple croissants onto the mattress.

"Lily, hi." His voice was soft as he took her in, and she felt her face burn just a little bit at the way he was looking at her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his lips on the side of her neck, kissing her softly.

"Hi," Her voice was softer than his as her stomach flipped. His mouth grazed over her neck as he brought his face level with hers.

"Hey," he said again, before kissing her gently. He rotated her so that she was pressed up against the door frame.

When he pulled away, his eyes were troubled. "You don't have to come tonight."

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed him gently away. "James, I can take care of myself, and I want to help."

"I know you can!" His voice was twisted and strangled as he pushed a hand into his hair again. "But Lily this is so dangerous! I don't care if you can do it, there's a chance that you could _die_! I won't let you-"

Lily felt anger fly through every vein in her body. "Oh, you won't _let_ me!" He seemed to realize his mistake as his eyes widened and he took a step backward, knocking himself against the other side of the doorframe.

Lily took a step towards him, her right hand on his collar.

"You have _no right_ to tell me what I am _allowed_ to do, James Potter, you don't own me. You sound exactly like Severus used to! Your precious Marauders are my friends too, don't you forget!" She stepped back and spun away stalking into her room.

She grabbed her wand off her dresser and stuffed it into her robes pocket, before sitting down on her bed. She sat and glared at the wall in front of her. _He thinks that he owns me just because I'm his girlfriend? Is he really that much of a pig?_

With a deep breath, she closed her eyes. She was overreacting, of course, he wasn't a pig, he was just looking out for her.

She felt her bed shift, and an arm slip around her waist. She opened her eyes and turned to face James Potter.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, his eyes searching hers. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that if something happened to you I would only blame myself."

She smiled softly. "I know." She kissed his cheek. "Now come on, it's almost nightfall, and we have to "patrol"". She put finger quotes around the last word and winked at him.

He grinned back at her, but couldn't miss the twinge of fear in his gaze.

The five of them were sitting on the floor of the shrieking shack, eating all of the food that James brought as the night fell. It was 10 minutes to moonrise.

"... and you'll stay with me again, Remus." Lily finished. Remus smiled weakly at her.

"You really don't have to, Lily, I'll be fine." But she looked at him with so much intensity that he stopped immediately, and ended up nodding wordlessly.

"She's got a way with people doesn't she." Lily heard Sirius mutter to James as he let out his usual bark-like laugh.

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him, and he raised his hands in the air in mock surrender.

Remus let out a moan, and immediately they all leaped to their feet and Lily waved her wand, making the food and butterbeer on the floor disappear.

She saw the four boys change shape out of the corner of her eyes, and she herself crouched slightly, readying her wand and taking her place in front of the entrance.

The following morning, James carried a completely unconscious Remus Lupin up to the Head dormitory.

"I got him," Lily said as James set him down on his bed.

"You sure?"

"Of course." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He turned to leave but Lily stopped him. He had a gash over his right eyebrow and a black eye.

She raised her wand and with a flick of her wand, the cut closed leaving a pale but noticeable scar.

"I left you a scar, to help your image." Her tone was mocking, but she knew that James recognized the gesture as he smiled down at her. He grabbed her face and pressed his mouth to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned slightly before pushing him away. "Get to class." He winked before he left, and she watched the empty doorway for a few moments before Lupin stirred behind her.

"Errrr." He groaned as he attempted to move.

"Shhh, no." She whispered soothingly, leaning over him, and raising her wand over his freshly battered face.


End file.
